Electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to stimulate and map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity. In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., femoral artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart which is of concern. Within the heart, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter tip is critical and largely determines how useful the catheter is.
Bidirectional catheters have been designed to be deflectable in one direction by one puller wire and in the opposite direction within the same plane by a second puller wire. In such a construction, the puller wires extend into opposing off-axis lumens within the tip section of the catheter. So that the tip section can bend in both directions in the same plane, the puller wires and their associated lumens must be located along a diameter of the tip section. For ablation catheters, electrode lead wires must also be provided within the distal end. Typically, an additional lumen is used to contain the electrode lead wires. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,407, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed to a bi-directional catheter comprising two puller wires and a control handle having at least two moveable members longitudinally movable between first and second positions. The proximal end of each puller wire is connected to an associated movable member of the control handle. Proximal movement of a movable member relative to the catheter body results in proximal movement of the puller wire associated with that movable member relative to the catheter body, and thus deflection of the tip section in the direction of the lumen in which that puller wire extends.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,277, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed to a bidirectional steerable catheter having a control handle that houses a generally-circular spur gear and a pair of spaced apart rack gears. Each rack gear is longitudinally movable between first and second positions, whereby proximal movement of one rack gear results in rotational movement of the spur gear, and correspondingly distal movement of the other rack gear. Two puller wires extend from the control handle whose the distal ends are fixedly attached to the tip section, and whose proximal ends are each anchored to a separate associated rack gear in the control handle. Proximal movement of a rack gear and its associated puller wire relative to the catheter body results in deflection of the tip section in the direction of the off axis lumen into which that puller wire extends.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,974, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein reference, is directed to a bi-directional electrode catheter comprising a control handle. At their proximal ends, two pairs of puller wires are attached to movable pistons in the control handle. Each piston is controlled by an operator using a slidable button fixedly attached to each piston. Movement of selected buttons results in deflection of the tip section into a generally planar “U”—or “S”-shaped curve.
Further known is U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,088, the disclosure of which is incorporated, directed to a steering assembly with asymmetric left and right curve configurations. Proximal ends of left and right steering wires are adjustably attached to a rotatable cam housed in a control handle. The rotatable cam has first and second cam surfaces which may be configured differently from each other to accomplish asymmetric steering.
While the aforementioned catheters provide bi-directional steering, the mechanical efficiencies of the steering or deflection mechanism can be improved upon. Because the control handle has limited interior space in which to house the steering mechanism, a need exists for a compact yet mechanically-efficient design to accomplish bi-directional steering. Moreover, a greater degree of deflection in the catheter tip is also desirable, particularly if it can be accomplished without requiring greater exertion on the part of the user. The steering assembly of aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,088 employs a configuration whereby the puller wires extend to the cam surfaces of the rotatable cam at a greater than generally desirable angle from the longitudinal axis of the catheter shaft, which decreases the efficiency of the steering lever and increases friction losses in the operation of the steering assembly. In addition, the steering assembly therein generally limits the amount of longitudinal movement of the puller wires for deflecting the catheter tip to only the circumference of the rotatable cam. An improved catheter with bi-directional deflection is therefore desired.